The UW-Madison Specialized Center of Research on "Lung Biology and Disease in Infants and Children" will be devoted to elucidation of the pathobiology of bronchopulmonary dysplasia (BPD), particularly the delineation of cellular and biochemical mechanisms potentially important in either the pathogenesis of neonatal lung injury or the repair processes that facilitate recovery from chronic respiratory insufficiency of infants. This mission will be addressed in a multidisciplinary research program featuring a combination of interrelated basic and clinical investigations designed to expedite the development and application of new knowledge that might improve our understanding and treatment of bronchopulmonary dysplasia. There will be four research projects entitled: 1. Assessment of the role of oxyradicals in the pathogenesis of BPD. 2. Retinol function in the pathogenesis and repair of BPD. 3. Calcium-dependent phospholipid-binding proteins as related to lung development, RDS, and BPD. 4. Effect of hyperoxia on alveolar type II cell proliferation and differentiation during neonatal lung growth. These investigation, will be facilitated by three core units providing: a) administrative services; b) biostatistics/computing resources and assistance; and c) research coordinating support.